


the only place i've ever felt like i was home

by lucitae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: High Fantasy, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/lucitae
Summary: "It's the twenty-first century, how are arranged marriages still a thing?"In which Minhyun and Seongwoo get married and it's not as bad as Minhyun thinks it is.





	1. don't tell me the moon is shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/gifts).



> i love you colette. there were a lot of ambitious ideas but none of them were executed well. you deserve better. this fic in no way, shape, or form lives up to the amount of love i hold for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things of importance before you read:
> 
>   * this au is heavily inspired by chinese high fantasy and other aspects of asian mythology in a very inaccurate mix
>   * ong in this verse has a very similar look to [runaan](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Di6Wjm9VsAAWSQu.jpg) from the dragon prince. his hair isn't white but he has similar markings and his dragon horns peak out from his hair
>   * when i say dragons it doesn't refer to the western abominations but rather the graceful eastern versions. think haku from spirited away.
>   * when minhyun is worked up his features manifest like [tamamo no mae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mg74xcG5Z9Q) of onmyoji: his eyes turn into slits, markings form, tails slip into visibility
> 


"It's the twenty-first century, how are arranged marriages still a thing?" Minhyun complains from where he lies face down next to the laid out ornate hanbok — complete with a gat and matching beads.

Sujin takes her seat next to her brother, finally giving up on coaxing him to change. "I did offer to take your place, little brother," she says with a comforting pat aimed at Minhyun's butt.

Minhyun turns his face so he could glare at his elder sister's audacity only to fail in delivering his displeasure. "But that would be defying the royal decree of the Jade Emperor and equivalent to declaring war on His Majesty."

"Exactly," Sujin replies, "Which was why this system of political unions was established in the first place." There's a slight pause as her eyes grow distant. "You might be too young to remember but things were awful in the past. We were persecuted. Not only by humans but by other clans who were certain we would stab them in the back." A resentful look mars her beautiful complexion. "So even when they called us _allies_ ," her lips twist at the word, "they would mount an attack first so that we couldn't do what they feared."

"The interclan wars costed every clan so much that the only way to enforce peace was by such unions between the strongest of each clan," Sujin finishes.

It's easy to forget at times that their life spans aren't like humans. What would seem to be a two year gap between human siblings would be a two hundred year gap for Minhyun's kind.

Minhyun sighs.

Sujin smirks. "Didn't you always say that you were stronger than me? Now you have proof," she teases as she nudges her younger brother with an elbow.

"Noona..." Minhyun allows his voice to slip into a whine, "you're just rubbing salt into the wound."

A laugh escapes from Sujin. Her eyes twinkle. Minhyun will never admit it but the larger reason in refusing Sujin's offer is wanting her sister to be able to find love and get married at her own pace.

Minhyun closes his eyes. "The Jade Emperor," he mimics the eunuch that had delivered the news with an elaborate scroll, "has granted a marital union between Hwang Minhyun of the Gumiho clan and Ong Seongwoo of the Ryong clan."

"Perhaps you might like him."

"It's good to know that at least one of us is optimistic," Minhyun scoffs. "He's a dragon, Sujin. No dragons are likable. Isn't it their custom to marry pheonixes anyway?"

"That's a human tale, Minhyun," Sujin reminds but the way her lips twitch give her away.

"Point is dragons have always been hailed as the most noble. The emblem of human kings and emperors. An arrogant and haughty bunch," Minhyun presses.

"Which is why you will make the Gumiho clan lose face if you show up late or underdressed," his mother scolds as she rushes into the room, aghast as to how Minhyun is far from presentable. She throws Sujin a glare. Sujin shrugs in return. It isn't her fault her brother inherited some stubborn genes.

"No one has worn a hanbok since the 1960s. Unless it's a fancy wedding, a historical drama, or tourists," Minhyun points out as he rises, allowing his mother to fix his attire as she pleases.

"Where you are headed they are more..." his mother tries to find the word as she fixes the gat to her son's head: " _conservative_."

The two pieces of jade press against Minhyun's temples uncomfortably. He squirms. Good to know that his family has such deeply seeded ideas about his future husband.

"Make us proud, my son," his mother says, cupping his cheeks as the beads dangle in the periphery. Minhyun nods, lips pressed in a thin line.

 

 

☽

 

 

The fragrance of peaches clings to the air. The peach blossoms are a vibrant pink, drawing the eye to their beauty as they sway in the gentle breeze. A few get blown from their arrangement, falling to the ground at five centimeters per second. They fan out and transform into a carpet of petals. Fully matured peaches also cling to the branches. Despite their weight, nothing seems to shake them.

After all, this is expected of the Source of the Peach Blossoms.

The sunlight is filtered through leaves and casting light upon the peaches in a way that make them look golden. If only humans knew that these were the true form of immortality they have been seeking.

There's a brook babbling in the distance, adding to the tranquility of the atmosphere whilst keeping this place cool. The sky is clear. No clouds in sight. No air or light pollution that has plagued the planet for the past few centuries. No wonder those who have stumbled upon this place have called it _the Peach Spring beyond this world_.

Minhyun inspects a particular peach wondering what a peach of immortality would taste like. Would it taste sweet as one bites down on the flesh and the flavor burst on your tongue? Or would it taste a little unripe and a little sour to remind those who venture of the price?

"Please don't make me chop off your hand," comes a voice that startles Minhyun. He draws back his hand from where it had almost caressed the fuzzy skin and turns to see who had uttered such a warning.

A man emerges from the shade of a neighboring peach tree. His robes billow under the ministrations of the wind. Silk, Minhyun assumes. His hair cascades past shoulders and would have been neat if not for the restless gale. The marks over his nose and the horns that protrude from his crown are a symbol of pride — a clan unafraid of humans and those who might hunt them. The indigo of the mark represents the type of dragon he is. His features... Minhyun frowns. Calling him _handsome_ would be an understatement.

His eyes are surprisingly kind even while filled with mirth. Minhyun finds his lips curling as he counters: "You must be Ong Seongwoo."

The smile grows as he tips his head in a slight nod. "And you must be Hwang Minhyun. Welcome to the origin of immortal peaches." He steps forward to join Minhyun as he looks up at the tree, inspects the peach Minhyun was after before facing him once more. "The emperor is quite protective of his property as you can see."

Minhyun turns back to the peach. The glint of gold so alluring. "It's beautiful."

"And awfully lonely," Seongwoo says, barely audible. Probably wouldn't have been but this place empty spare for the two of them, the wind, and the trees that span ten _li_  in all direction. There’s a wave of guilt that washes over Minhyun as he notes the brief sad smile that flashes over Seongwoo's face. But he came here for one reason and it wasn't to make small talk while checking out his fiancé.

"I have something to ask of you..." Minhyun begins after he steels himself.

"Anything."

Minhyun blinks, baffled by Seongwoo's quick response. "I haven't even..."

Seongwoo shrugs. "You're my future husband to be."

The guilt is almost suffocating at this point. Minhyun never expected someone like him to be this trusting. It almost makes him want to not say anything at all.

But his future is at stake here so he presses on.

"I'd feel better if we were sitting," Minhyun says instead, plastering on a small teasing smile, prodding at the common courtesy clans uphold.

"Oh, where are my manners. Please sit," Seongwoo gestures towards the pavilion. Judging from the ornate design and gaudy colors, it probably was only crafted so the emperor could gaze at his private garden and sip tea with the knowledge that he was the only one privy to the most coveted fruits in the world.

Part of Minhyun wants to know if his theory is true. It would be far easier than tackling the conversation he was about to begin. But Seongwoo is giving him expectant glances. Minhyun paces his breathing to ready himself.

  
"I don't believe in marriage," Minhyun begins, "or the institute of marriage." He waves his hand. "I always believed my sister to be the stronger fox between the two of us so I never expected to have to face this situation." He knows the expression on his face is wry. "But to reject this would mean"

"War," Seongwoo finishes for him. Minhyun nods.

"If either of us call it off," Minhyun continues, "however, most immortals nowadays leave each other after a while. It's impossible to stay together for eternity after all. Even the older immortals put physical distance between themselves for years before reuniting and rekindling their flame." Minhyun pauses to gauge Seongwoo's emotions. He seems pensive. Perhaps following Minhyun's trail of thought. "To avoid trouble to either of our clans: I hope, just between us, we call it off in a century. And during these hundred years, we spend half the year together and half the year apart. Rotate the times together between this place and my village."

Silence befalls them. Minhyun stays put despite being on edge. It takes a while before Seongwoo speaks again.

"Sure," that same sadness from before falls over his features and fades away. "Let's do it Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun finds himself exhaling in relief. "That easy?" he jokes to keep things light. This is the better alternative to an eternity forced together, Minhyun reminds himself. They'd be happier with this arrangement.

"There's no need to keep someone by my side if they are unwilling." There's a small smile that Seongwoo provides. That spark of guilt rears it’s ugly head once more.

Minhyun is about to bid Seongwoo a good day when he's interrupted by a "can I ask one question?"

"Shoot."

Seongwoo gives Minhyun a confused look. What was it that his mother said about traditional again Minhyun wonders if any members of the dragon clan have ventured out into the modern world after they ceased to be worshipped.

"I meant ask away."

"Is it because you have someone you love back home?"

"No," Minhyun answers honestly, shaking his head. "Would that have been better?"

Seongwoo scrunches his nose. "No. People tend to think that it cushions rejection. To make it less harsh. But rejection stings regardless of the reasons behind it."

It takes Minhyn aback a little. Hearing it laid out like this. Someone he just met a few hours ago so honest with his thoughts. Seongwoo catches it and offers Minhyun a small smile that asks _am I wrong?_  which causes Minhyun to chuckle.

Relief washes over Minhyun once more. But this time it is because his husband to be is so different from what he had expected.

"I'll see you on our wedding day then," Minhyun says with a polite bow.

"Of course," Seongwoo says as he walks Minhyun to the edge of the Peach Blossom Spring. "Take care, Minhyun."

 

 

☽

 

 

A veil of beads sway before Minhyun as he tries to make his way up these red carpeted steps without tripping on the hem of his robe. Maybe he should be grateful for the rehearsal a day ago despite the risk of a heat stroke.

The sun beats down from above. It's supposedly an auspicious sign. But sweat is threatening to drip down Minhyun's face and he’s sweltering in these dark colored wedding robes. He can only hope Seongwoo is feeling the same pain. It’s only fair.

He hears his friends' cheers. Some of them hoot and holler. But those sounds die down quickly. Minhyun smiles to himself, positive that the elders have shushed any rambunctious noises. If there's anything that makes him grateful for the screen of beads, it's having the freedom to make faces and while no one knows any better.

And honestly there is nothing special about this wedding ceremony. It's like any other court drama with a ridiculous wedding scene. The crowd divided down the middle. The Jade Emperor's courtyard decked out to match the celebration of the year. It's like any other one he witnessed over his lifetime except a lot less fun and a lot more tiring. How do actors carry this much weight and retake the same scenes over and over again?

There's a speech somewhere. A lot of cheering as they exchange bows. Even more when they exchange the gourd.

Minhyun just wants it to be over so he can shed his ceremonial outfit.

 

 

☽

 

 

The entire wing has been reserved for just the two of them. The attendants have made themselves scarce. The emperor had probably expected a loud first night but Seongwoo merely walks up to one of the candles that light the room, blow it out, and turn away from Minhyun as he slides under the covers.

Disappointment curls through Minhyun. They had been on the same page the other day and he assumed it would have been the same tonight. Then again this is only the second time he has met Seongwoo and mind reading doesn’t exist even amongst the most powerful immortal.

"You're just going to sleep?" Minhyun asks as he stares at Seongwoo's back.

There's a slight huff as Seongwoo lowers the blanket. "What else can we do Hwang Minhyun?"

Minhyun notes the underlying tone of irritation. And honestly he doesn't blame Seongwoo at all. Especially considering in mind how he has completely disregarded Seongwoo's feelings in this entire ordeal. The lack of familiarity made it easy to make such a demand but it's still no excuse to lack any empathy. Considering how they will need to stick together on cordial terms for the next hundred years, wouldn't it be better to gain a friend out of it?

"I thought we could... talk. Get to know each other," Minhyun finishes lamely. Man it would have been less awkward if Seongwoo was on the same page. Seongwoo turns his head to give Minhyun a long side glance and it prompts Minhyun to whisper: "you seem disappointed."

He half expects an _of course I am_.

Instead he's met with a very quiet sigh as Seongwoo flips over to face Minhyun. "My clan is small. Strong but few in numbers. Storm born dragons like me come around every 10,000 years or so," He begins, accompanying lines with hand gestures, "we get spread thin because of our duty. I've been guarding those peaches for as long as I can remember. I've never been elsewhere. I've rarely even seen the ones I'm guarding against." His lips curl. "Marriage and raising family are the only two reasons someone can take temporary leave from their post. A privilege presented as a congratulatory gift."

Minhyun frowns. "We can still go places," he says after a moment, "using a _honeymoon_ as an excuse." He throws in a mischevious grin that he hopes Seongwoo catches.

If he does he doesn't show it. "You had no intention of fraternizing with me," he points out.

Minhyun almost winces. Admittedly, "I didn't." He nods his head slowly. "But I also realized it was a selfish request that you graciously agreed to. So it should be my duty to fulfill a wish of yours." An idea pops into mind. "I could be your personal tour guide in the human realm or something."

Seongwoo gives it a thought. The smile that forms on his lips makes it worth it. "I would like that," he says eventually that elicits a small chuckle from Minhyun.

 

 

☽

 

 

Busan is beautiful during this season. Tourists are always an issue, crowding the beach, but the water shimmers as it catches the rays of sunlight. Minhyun hopes Seongwoo wouldn't be too disappointed and turns to gauge his expression. He finds Seongwoo squirming as he tugs on the sleeves of his t-shirt, visibly uncomfortable donning a modern human outfit.

"This is indecent," Seongwoo mumbles. He's given up making the sleeves longer to cover skin and has taken up folding his arms to cover as much as possible.

"This is how the world dresses, grandpa," Minhyun teases before giving Seongwoo a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "You have so much to catch up with." Minhyun shakes his head at Seongwoo who is now fixated on his legs.

"My robes were fine," Seongwoo grumbles.

Minhyun makes a face of utter disapproval. "If you wanted to make a spectacle of yourself and lose face then yes your robes were fine." He lets out a huff before grabbing Seongwoo by the wrist and tugs him towards the sea. "It'll be fine. What's wrong with showing a little skin when you are already a married man and your husband is fine with it?" Minhyun teases. "Besides the only way to experience the human realm is to immerse yourself."

Seongwoo catches up with Minhyun's pace. He's pretty sure Seongwoo only did so to make his narrowing of eyes clear.

"Focus on how beautiful this place is," Minhyun says instead, ignoring the look. "Come on, I'll race you to the water."

Minhyun drops Seongwoo's hand and runs with a laugh as he glances behind him. It doesn't take long for Seongwoo to follow. Determination clear on his face as he chases behind Minhyun. But just before they reach the ocean, Minhyun halts as Seongwoo runs headlong into the expanse of water. Minhyun feels how wide his smile is as he toes the shoreline. Seongwoo is nowhere to be found. It takes a moment before he emerges from the waters, shaking damp hair out of his eyes as he laughs — loud and bright. The droplets of water reflect light and sparkle like diamonds as they fall back into the sea. Minhyun's laugh echoes Seongwoo's as he watches the dragon dive in and out of the waves like a serpent. At some point he gets so excited about playing that his true form slips out. To mortal eyes, they only see the shadow of Seongwoo but Minhyun sees it all.

The waves become rough as Seongwoo splashes about. The shadow he casts is so large that humans begin checking their phones for the forecast. Even the lifeguard stops flirting to scan the sea, face pulled into a frown.

Seongwoo breaks from the waves and reverts to his humanoid form to holler: "join me!"

Minhyun shakes his head and scrunches his nose. A look of disgust. Which is probably why Seongwoo sends a particularly large wave in his direction. He ducks the incoming splash. Pure distaste washes over Minhyun as he shakes his arms to get salt water off him.

"Are you afraid of water?" Seongwoo teases.

"No. I just prefer not to get wet like a dog." Minhyun ignores the image that surfaces of Aron pouting in protest to such a line.

Seongwoo just silently stares at him. Minhyun snaps after a while: "what?"

"You're great at suppressing traits unlike me," he says as he points at the nubs of dragon horn on his head. "But it seems," the words are accompanied by a shit eating grin, "like whenever you're worked up your tails manifest." Seongwoo points behind Minhyun.

Minhyun quickly turns around and realizes Seongwoo's statement was true. His nine tails have slipped out and flick in tandem. He tucks them all back in and feels his face heat up. It has been decades since he has pulled such an amateur move. "You will not speak of this," Minhyun hisses.

Seongwoo just laughs before diving back in.

Minhyun is surprised. Less about the waves Seongwoo caused that lap at his toes and more about how Seongwoo simply accepts. How Seongwoo doesn't force him into the water like his friends would have done.

 

 

 

Seongwoo emerges from the sea and makes his way toward Minhyun. He’s dripping wet. There's a damp trail behind him, Minhyun notices from where he lounges under the shade of an umbrella. He leaves a finger in the book he's reading as the other hand tosses Seongwoo a towel. Seongwoo seems to have lost his shirt in the frolicking or during the transition between forms. He's lean, Minhyun notes as Seongwoo settles next to him while furiously drying his hair. "So why did you bring me here if you hate getting wet?"

Minhyun picks up a bookmark and places it between the pages. "Because the Peach Blossom Spring is surrounded by mountains. The sea seems to be the farthest thing away."

A soft smile. Seongwoo wiggles his toes trying to get rid of the sand stuck to them.

"How was it?" Minhyun asks, curious.

"Amazing." Seongwoo eyes seem to sparkle even in this shade. "I've been in streams and lakes but this is a first."

"Have you never tried leaving?"

"Considered it but who would be responsible when a peach gets stolen while I'm out exploring the world?"

Seongwoo stares out at the horizon.

Minhyun can't imagine leading such a suffocating life style.

"You look like you're accustomed to this new look," Minhyun says after a while in an attempt to change the subject.

Seongwoo hums under his breath. "I've been thinking about it. Cold water provides clarity." His look is distant. "We cling to tradition because we are the pillars of it. In this day and age where tradition is rejected or overlooked by the modern age — we would amount to nothing if we, too, no longer clung to tradition." A sad laugh as he reflects upon his clan's ways. "It's pathetic but it's the only way to protect our pride." Seongwoo looks down at his shorts and supplies a "it's more comfortable in robes but this isn't too bad" to answer Minhyun.

Seongwoo leans back on his elbows, eyes twinkling as they reflect the water's surface. "I wish I could freeze this moment for eternity."

"You could take a picture," Minhyun suggests. "Humans invented a way to immortalize images because their memories are so faulty."

Seongwoo looks confused. "A picture?"

"A photograph?" Minhyun tries before remembering how the Ryong clan is perpetually stuck in the Stone Age. ( More accurately before the fall of Joseon dynasty. But same difference. ) Minhyun looks for his phone and pulls up the camera. He shows it Seongwoo. "Like this."

Seongwoo is wide eyed in awe as he stares at the screen. "What is this?" he exclaims.

"A phone." Minhyun contemplates explaining further but it's easier to learn by exploring on your own. "You can borrow it for now." Minhyun hands his phone over to Seongwoo.

Seongwoo inspects the device like a child receiving his Christmas present. "How do I?" Touching the screen to make it do something. "Where do I...?"

Minhyun chuckles and shakes his head. "There's so much you need to catch up on," he says as he scoots closer to help Seongwoo out.

Seongwoo's fascination can almost be called cute as he raises the phone and tries to capture everything. The sunlight playing with the sea. The crash of waves against the cliff. Random tourists. A crab that scuttles along the sand. Even Minhyun rejecting a photograph.

It takes a while before Seongwoo finally settles down. Minhyun's cheeks are sore from how long he had smiled. His cheeks remind him once more when Seongwoo turns to him, eyes still sparkling as he inquires: "where to next?"

Minhyun tilts his head. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know..." Seongwoo trails off and falls into pensiveness. A second later he perks up. "Where's your favorite place?"

Minhyun finds his lips curled into the semblance of a smile once more.

 

 

☽

 

 

The hike up the Fushimi Inari Taisha isn't a simple one for mortals but the picturesque scenery is worth all the trouble. In the middle of the forest, behind the main shrine, is a network of walkways singled out by the vermillion torii that straddle the trails. Visitors are busy snapping away picture and posing as they venture higher and higher up Mount Inari. Each torii that makes up the Senbon Torii has black inscriptions to honor the donator. Sprinkled throughout are smaller shrines and smaller torii. Stone statues of foxes dutifully guarding the shrines. Vendors that sell inari sushi and kitsune udon. Minhyun's nose twitches at the smell and his stomach rumbles.

"Your favorite place is in Japan?" Seongwoo questions as he lowers his phone. He tried to capture a picture of the sun filtering through the leaves and illuminating the red of the torii But was warned by Minhyun about straying off path.

"I spent a few decades here," Minhyun answers, expression fond.

"Can I ask why?" Seongwoo studies Minhyun.

"I was running away."

"Running away from?"

"A friend." Minhyun pauses. It's not a story he has ever really told anyone. Not the full one anyway. They all got a rendition of soul searching. But it has been so long and Minhyun supposes it is of no harm. "We were close and I knew that my friend liked me," Minhyun begins, "I just pretended not to notice. But then it became really obvious and I got scared of a possible confession." A dry laugh.

"I'm a selfish being. I can only accept a relationship on my terms," Minhyun continues as he looks at the trail ahead and the winding line of red gates. "I didn't want to hurt my friend's feelings via a rejection and have our friendship go awry. Neither did I want to go along with it when my heart wasn't in it. So I ran." He looks back at Seongwoo sheepishly. "There's no better place to lay low than a shrine." It was supposed to be punctuated with a light laugh. But Seongwoo's pensiveness cuts it off. Minhyun is slightly surprised by how easily it is to talks to Seongwoo about subjects like these.

A moment later Seongwoo offers a kind smile. "No wonder you seem to know everyone," he notes as Minhyun bows to another individual who is currently sweeping away the leaves.

"Well they are all immortals I've played with during those years," Minhyun explains, "A few new faces. But this entire shrine is staffed by _kitsune_."

"It used to be a lot less busy in the past. Quieter. Peaceful," Minhyun reminisces with a distant look in his eyes. "Now its just filled with tourists." The last part is full of disdain. "Take pictures later," he advises as Seongwoo raises his phone once more in an attempt to capture a lasting memory. "When we come back down. The sunset lights each torii in a way that makes it seem like holy ground. And a lot less mortals get captured in a frame."

Seongwoo nods.

All of a sudden droplets of rain begin to shower despite clear skies above. Seongwoo looks up in utter confusion.

"The skies were so clear... where did this rain come from?"

Minhyun chuckles. So that's why his old friend at the main temple had urged him to begin trekking to the summit. "It's fox rain." There is a smile that becomes cheshire on his face. "This means there's going to be a wedding and we're invited." 

Without a second word, Minhyun grabs Seongwoo by the hand and begin running towards the summit.

 

 

 

The fox rain procession is as he remembers. The kitsune revert into their fox form as they stand on their hind legs, fully dressed in kimono. The intricate design stunning as the gold thread glints. Lanterns made from physalis alkekengi sway as they make their way to the shrine. The kitsune no yomeiru has always been such a breathtaking sight. The rain never ceases to fall as the sun shines bright. His kin unfaltering as they hold up paper umbrellas to shield the bride and groom.

Minhyun glances at Seongwoo and nearly chuckles at that expression of amazement. He knows Seongwoo is itching to capture this scene in recording but his ingrained discipline keeps him from a potentially offensive act.

It ends as soon as it begins. Minhyun stands up to stretch from where they were positioned — far from the main event.

"How was it?" Minhyun asks with a knowing grin.

"Beautiful," Seongwoo exhales. "I wish I could have seen it from a closer distance but it was amazing nonetheless."

"This is one of the times you should lament being a dragon," Minhyun says with a wicked smile. Despite the kind invitation ( on his behalf ) his plus one made too many too nervous for a closer seating. He pats Seongwoo apologetically before changing the subject. "Any place you want to visit next?"

Seongwoo hums under his breath, eyes still trained on where the procession was moments ago. His expression soon turns sheepish after making up his mind. Hesitation is laced in his words, tone a lot quieter as he asks: "I was wondering if you would be willing to see my favorite place?"

Minhyun is surprised by the offer but pleased. "Of course. I would be honored."

 

 

☽

 

 

From this height, the Peach Blossom Spring is in full view. A single leap off this ledge would land one right in the center of it ( assuming you could survive the fall ). A floating garden, anchored to a nearby cliff by thick vines. How did they even procure such a thing? Minhyun wonders if it is another privilege of being the Emperor's favorite clan.

The sprawl of peach trees and surrounding forests below is almost dizzying if Minhyun was afraid of heights. It's paired with a clear expanse of sky. One that he has not seen in such a long time he's forgotten that his childhood was filled with a sky dusted by stars. All the stories they would tell. Connecting the pinprick of lights into shapes, spinning out tall tales. There's the Milky Way that separated the cowherd from the weaver girl until a magpie bridge allowed them to reunite every seven years in the seventh day of the seventh month.

 _There's the azure dragon of the east_ , Sujin would point out, wearing a proud expression as she outlines the shape with a finger, drawing out the _n_ sound as she pronounces cheong-nyong. _And that's the black tortoise of the north_ , circling the area as Jonghyun gently supplies a _don't forget how it is entwined with a snake_. And Minki would elbow Jonghyun in the rib with a _as if we didn't have you reminding us each time you hyeonmu_. And Aron would give Jonghyun the gentlest pat of understanding as the rest erupted into a fit of laughter. Sujin rolls her eyes and continues _our white tiger of the west_ , drawling over _baekho_  on purpose as Dongho giggles. _Last but not least is our vermillion bird of the south_. In which Minki does a dramatic flourish as Sujin says _jujak_. _The one and only_ , Minki would add, _not to be mistaken with the samjogo or the bonghwang_. Eyeing Minhyun on purpose. It's Minki's fault for being so easy to rile up whenever Minhyun refers to him as the three legged crow of the sun or a phoenix. And honestly all large birds look approximately the same especially when the heavenly ones fly at such a distance. _How did we end up befriending three of the four great clans?_  Sujin would say in wonderment and Minhyun chalks it up to fate or the magnetism of gumihos.

And as fate would have it, he's managed to fraternize with the fourth great clan.

Minhyun gives Seongwoo a glance, wondering how likely he would be to give Minhyun a ride. He's always wanted to try flying. Minki was far too stingy and far too concerned about ruffling his feathers. Would Seongwoo be willing? How much trust would be needed before a dragon would consider debasing itself to be another's transportation device?

The trail of thought is interrupted as what looks like fireflies rise from the ground and set the night aglow.

"Acacia blossoms," Seongwoo explains as they drift.

There are other suspended plants in the air. Roots visible as they float. It's magical. The sweet scent from various flowers waft, driven by the gentle breeze.

"How is this possible?" Minhyun looks around, baffled, staring at the clear separation between the garden and the cliff. The ground so far beneath in that gap.

"She's been floating since the day she was created. Looking for a place to take root but was rejected again and again. When I asked her to rest and stay anchored here she agreed," Seongwoo explains. He places a hand on one of the vines. "They used to be as thick as tree trunks..." he trails off. The width of the vines matches Seongwoo's arm. "Who knows what will happen when she leaves. Maybe the human realm would have fallen to ruins before then." Seongwoo laugh is dry. There's a wave of pity that washes over Minhyun.

"Which leads me to question, why hasn't this place been defiled yet? Humans and their pollutants plague many corners of the world..." Minhyun asks as he looks to the sky, "how can everything be so _clean_?"

"The immortal peaches are terribly picky. Perhaps fragile is the better word. They would have died if not for these plants." Seongwoo points at the floating plants. One of them drops from the sky and shrivels as it falls back down to earth. Seongwoo catches it with an outstretched hand. It's dead. Leaves turned brown and roots shrunk upon itself. "And the barriers in place." 

Minhyun watches as Seongwoo closes his hand around the plant. He brings his hand to his lips and whispers a  _thank you for your sacrifice_ before blowing its ashes to the wind. It gets carried over the Peach Blossom Spring and falls into the sacred orchard. "What springs from the ground returns to the ground. The one cycle we cannot break."

Minhyun looks out over the peach trees. At how impressive this scenery is. At how beautiful the stars shine. At how intricate this system is in order to protect coveted fruits.

But Minhyun can't help but wonder why Seongwoo has brought him here and "who else has been privy to this view?"

"There are countless who have entered the Spring of Peach Blossoms. But those who have entered this garden can be counted on one hand," Seongwoo says. A small smile forming on his face as his eyes meet Minhyun's. "It's the only way to get away while still being on duty."

"I suppose it is inevitable," Seongwoo concludes, "when your shift lasts as long as your life span. When it doesn't end until eternity."

"But," Seongwoo says. His tone shifts as it becomes tinged with excitement. "There was an added surprise."

He tugs Minhyun by the wrist and urges him to sit down at the far side of the garden. From this angle the peach blossom spring is nowhere in sight. Just an endless expanse of sky that suddenly gets flooded with shifting hues of green and reds. 

Minhyun gasps as the aurora borealis dyes the dark sky with vibrant colors. Seongwoo chuckles at his reaction.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Seongwoo supplies, "I've watched the same scene over centuries and yet I still am not tired of it."

Minhyun nods, speechless. He knows he probably has a dumb look on his face with his mouth agape and rapid eye movement to soak up this phenomenon.

"I've always seen it in photographs," Minhyun says finally, when he's found his words, "Thought I would go see it for myself one day." He can't take his eyes from this sight — not even for a second. "If I knew it was this spectacular maybe I would have tried at an earlier date."

"Now you have a place to visit whenever you wish."

Minhyun tears his eyes away and glances at Seongwoo. His face is so honest. Eyes clear and voice sincere as he stares out into the sky. The lights casting shadows over his features. Highlighting the bridge of his nose, the slopes of his cheekbones, the three moles situated on his cheek. There's something inexplicable that rises in his chest. Something complicated that he doesn't want to acknowledge or sort out. Not when the night has been so good. It tugs at his chest relentlessly.

Minhyun looks up once more.

"Thank you."

Maybe it's that thing named hope.

Minhyun catches Seongwoo shrugging in his periphery. "I don't have much to offer. I'm glad you like it."

He really was unfair wasn't he, the day they met? Seongwoo is so different from expectations. He wonders if his family and friends would feel this way too.

His thoughts are interrupted by a soft sigh. Seongwoo's eyes are closed. "If only cameras could capture scenes at night as beautiful as they do of the day."

To which Minhyun chuckles and thinks _yes. Yes, they would feel the same._

 

 

☽

 

 

The gumiho village is notorious for its boisterous quality. Perhaps it is due to the hardships over the years because of the misconceptions regarding the nine tail fox, his kind have been particularly welcoming to others in need. History dictates hunts that drove them into hiding, desecrating large populations. Fear is the most frightening weapon. Those who had lost their families and loved ones pity other young immortals that are abandoned or tragically lose their guardians. After the village was established, largely in thanks to the peace treaty the Emperor had arranged, the gumiho clan continued such a tradition: adopting and providing for those in need. Of course, other clans did the same but because the gumiho village has a larger percentage of individuals, trying to find another similar to your own age was easier by frequenting this place. It's how Minhyun found his childhood playmates ( and now his best friends ). It is also why Seongwoo is now being surrounded by a hoard of children.

A warm welcome is staged. Everyone is curious about the high and mighty dragon they have only heard of in stories.

"Your arms aren't impressive," one child jabs with a nose scrunch, scrutinizing Seongwoo's authenticity, convinced he's a fake. Seongwoo laughs and pretends to flex. He only gets a _Dongho ahjussi would break your arms_  in return. Minhyun stifles his laughter in his sleeve as the young child flicks his striped tail as he sticks his tongue out in defiance. The rest grow brave enough to poke and prod after such an act, hoping that Seongwoo would break out into his full form. A few adults look worried as they hold their children by back the shoulder. Minhyun can see the crease of shirts from how strong the hold is and is almost tempted to walk over and try to convince them that Seongwoo would never break into a rampage like stories have dictated.

The novelty dies down soon enough. Attention spans are short after all. Seongwoo seems visibly pleased at the break provided by the arrival of Minhyun's best friends.

That brave child gets scooped up by Dongho who apologizes on the boy's behalf.

All is well. Perhaps too well.

There's one boy in particular that Seongwoo seems to have grown fond of. It takes Minhyun a second to identify the boy as Guanlin. How has he managed to hide his crane traits in such a short span of time? Minhyun almost beams with pride but notices how Seongwoo is currently trying to cajole Guanlin for a selfie. Minhyun finds his face matching the smile on Guanlin's.

"Is this the Hwang Minhyun I know and love?" comes a familiar voice. Minhyun turns around to look for the source of the voice, only to see Minki smirking as he joins him.

"So you finally admit your love for me," Minhyun jests in return.

"It's only a yes if you are going to wear this stupid expression on your face for the rest of eternity."

Minhyun touches his face in concern, brows knitting. "What face was I making?"

Surprise settles over Minki's face before his expression turns serious. His voice is almost quiet as he says: "the look your admirers would throw in your direction when you weren't watching."

Minhyun blinks. Minki doesn't joke in this tone of voice.

Minhyun looks at Minki and then at Seongwoo. Back and forth once more before it dawns upon him. It's as uncomfortable as a morning call that is set far too early. "No." It comes out chokes. "That's not possible." He shakes his head. "Aren't dragons supposed to end up with phoenixes anyway." He forces a laugh. Aware that this is such a forced joke that doesn't make sense in any context but he just needs Minki to get off his back.

Minki makes a face of pure distaste. "Wow. Stereotypical much? I expected better from you." He _tsks_ under his breath. "First of all, how many times have I told you: I'm not a bonghwang. Second of all, either if I was I prefer a loyal dog at my beck and call. Which I already have."

Minhyun is almost about to throw a quick question regarding Aron hyung to change the topic but Minki's look of concern cuts him off. "Out with it," Minki says with the authority of an age old friend.

"As a child I always assumed I would end up with one of you guys, you know?" Minhyun waves his hand, "if it ever came down to this."

"An arranged marriage," Minki translates.

"Exactly," Minhyun nods. "Dongho was so easy to bully even when we were kids. Jonghyun was always so reliable. You were someone I would never have a dull moment with. And Aron was someone who _got_  me. And I would have been happy spending the rest of my life with my best friends."

"And you aren't happy now?"

"I am but..."

"If you think you're breaking up the group because of that one promise we made as kids to _stay forever together_  you're more innocent than I thought," Minki retorts. Despite the harshness of his tone, his eyes are fond. "You aren't breaking up the group. _And_ we want you to be happy."

Minki points at Seongwoo who has now been introduced to his other friends and is currently making Jonghyun chuckle.

Minhyun is about to say something when Minki places a hand on his knee.

"Minhyun," Minki says tone gentle, "just because you and Seongwoo didn't meet under the best circumstances doesn't mean you can't take this as an opportunity. Doesn't mean you can't make it real."

Minhyun looks at where his circles are colliding. Where they are becoming one.

"What's stopping you?"

Seongwoo is chatting with Dongho, who has an arm around Guanlin's shoulder, with an exuberant expression on his face. Aron's eyes are crinkled happily. Jonghyun's lips are curled into a smile. Even Sujin seems visibly relaxed.

"I don't know," he admits.

Minki gives Minhyun another pat. This time on the shoulder and says: "well then you better figure it out."

 

 

 

Later that evening, Minhyun is reminded of Minki's words when his father clasps Seongwoo by the shoulder and tells him to visit often. His tone brimming with sincerity. Mother nods along in agreement. The pursed lips she gave Seongwoo during their first encounter a relic of the past. Sujin joins in with a joke that Seongwoo easily returns, causing her to throw her head back and laugh from the bottom of her heart.

The curl of warmth that was sitting in Minhyun's chest blossoms.

 

 

☽

 

 

They are lying in Seongwoo's quarters. It's a simple hanok at the edge of the Peach Blossom Spring. The floor is heated to a comfortable temperature. The window is open to allow the breeze and scent of peaches in. The full moon shines from above, occasionally hiding its glow behind wisps of clouds that drift by.

It is another one of their late night conversations. In the beginning it was solely Minhyun with a tolerant Seongwoo but now:

"It takes months — even years — to fully experience one city. I'll never finish exploring the human realm at this rate," Seongwoo whines, scrolling through the photographs he had taken of orange maple leaves and the snow blanketed banks of the Oirase stream.

"Well, the nice part of being an immortal is that we have an eternity to explore," Minhyun points out.

If it wasn't for how quiet this place is Minhyun would have never caught the "only a hundred years" Seongwoo utters under his breath.

Minhyun stills. He had been thinking in the long term. When did it become so easy?

He sits up.

"There's something I need to tell you." It comes out a bit urgent. Minhyun catches himself and quickly adds: "You don't need to reply. I just..."

It is Seongwoo's turn to sit up straight. Concern seeping into his expression.

Minhyun fumbles, trying to find the right words. Not knowing how to start. It's like that time all over again except worse. The lack of familiarity makes it easy to do things without considering consequences. Things are so different now.

Minhyun takes a deep breath and steels himself. "I think I like you." He pauses. "No." He shakes his head because that is an understatement. "I know that I have fallen in love with you. You don't have to answer nor even acknowledge any of this." Minhyun laughs because it's ironic. It's almost karmic.

"I just wanted to get it off my chest," he continues, waving his hands before him to emphasize his point, "I know it's selfish of me. But you don't even have to think too much of it." The laugh that slips out this time sounds much more forced. "A hundred years isn't a short period of time after all. Who knows?" Minhyun shrugs. "Maybe I'll fall out of love. Maybe you'll like me back," he jokes forcefully

"I..." Seongwoo starts but Minhyun shakes his head firmly. He waves his hands to stop Seongwoo from talking because he doesn't think he can stomach rejection at this moment. He really is such a selfish creature. "Please... like I said you don't have to respond." He forces yet another laugh to show how it isn't a big deal. "I know it's selfish and I'm sorry for putting you in such a situation."

Minhyun throws Seongwoo a smile as he quickly stands to leave. "I'm going to go wash up," he excuses.

When he returns, Seongwoo still looks like he's about to say something. Minhyun plasters the same smile to his face as he tries to encourage Seongwoo to go shower as well in the chirpiest voice he can manage.

He knows he's being an ass when he pretends to be asleep when Seongwoo gets back. Hears Seongwoo slipping under the covers and trying to attempt conversation before giving up. And waits until he hears the even pace of breath that signals Seongwoo falling to the realm of dreams.

Tomorrow is the beginning of their time apart.

Minhyun stares at the bright moon outside as he packs up his belongings.

Even after all these years, he's still running . But this time it is for a completely different reason. This time the roles have been reversed.

Minhyun turns to look at Seongwoo's slumbering figure. The simple image tugs at his heart. It's a cheap move but he's always been a selfish man and what Seongwoo doesn't know won't hurt him, Minhyun excuses as he brushes Seongwoo's fringe from his forehead and presses his lips against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter actually takes place over two years. it feels short and sudden to demonstrate how fast time can feel for immortals.


	2. show me the glint of light on broken glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * quite a lot of time skips. the arrangement still stands.
>   * check out [alice](https://www.timeout.com/seoul/bars/alice) ( [cheongdam](http://thepouringtales.com/terry-kim/) ).
>   * to learn more about the [station](https://www.airdo.jp/information/white_adventure/en/article/article007.html)
> 


Seongwoo wakes up and stretches, arms invading into Minhyun's space. He fully wakes up when he notes how cold the space is, devoid of any signs of its inhabitant. Seongwoo sits up and looks around before he rises to pad through his hanok.

There's no sign of Minhyun.

Even some of his belongings have vanished over night.

Seongwoo takes a seat.

Birds chirp outside unaware of the turmoil brewing within four walls.

Seongwoo blinks as he stares at the serene image outside.

He's accustomed to being along but for the first time in a long time Seongwoo feels very lonely.

 

 

☽

 

 

"So how long have we known each other?" Seongwoo asks, toying with his glass, while peeking at Jisung who clearly disapproves. It's not Seongwoo's fault Jisung decided to acquire such fancy glasses for his bar. The glass has a thin spout, curved in the semblance of an elephant spout. It's a clever design. Feels magical with the nitrogen gas forming white cloud that tops the vermillion colored drink.

Seongwoo taps the glass for extra measure.

"Seventy years — give or take," Jisung says as he throws Seongwoo another glare. He's far too busy and far too kind to slap Seongwoo's hand.

Seongwoo chews on the end of his straw as he watches Jisung clean up the bar space. He just finished wiping down the counter and has now moved to drying glasses. Amongst regular cocktail glasses there are ones like Seongwoo's, skulled shape glasses, Moscow tumblers in the shape of a top hat, or customized porcelain tikki cup modeled after a white rabbit.

"And would you call me a friend?"

Jisung looks appalled. "I think I will cry if you don't consider me a friend after all we've been through."

"It's hard when there's no preconceived idea about what being _friends_ entails."

Jisung seems to catch the troubled look on Seongwoo's face. His own becomes serious as he sets down the glass he's wiping, making sure it doesn't make a sound.

"Seongwoo," Jisung begins and Seongwoo looks up to meet his heavy gaze. "This is what a friend is," Jisung gestures at the empty bar. "Staying up to 4 in the morning long after the establishment is supposedly closed and listening to that individual talking themselves into circles just to make sure that they are okay." There's a pause to drive the point home. "I wouldn't do it for anyone," Jisung says with such sincerity it makes Seongwoo want to down another of his cocktails. Almost as if sensing Seongwoo, Jisung places a firm hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

Seongwoo swallows. "You're the old man under the moon. The god of marriage — of love — the one who ties the red strings together..." Seongwoo trails off before he finally asks: "What is love?"

"I don't know in all honesty. I've never experienced it myself." An honest answer accompanied by a wry smile. "Too busy."

"Then how did you know if you were making the right matches?"

"I didn't," Jisung answers. "So after doing it for millennia I started questioning what I was doing. Opened up this bar to mingle and observe."

The entire bar captures Jisung's essence. The mysterious quality at first glance symbolized by the sign without a name — merely a depiction of a white rabbit. One has to follow the sign down a flight of stairs, through a flower shop before arriving at the bar. The bar itself is both cozy and luxurious. Bartenders all friendly and easy to chat with as they introduce the an eclectic array of cocktails from the menu. But it doesn't stop there. Hidden contraptions to make glasses seem to appear out of thin air and camouflaged walls to hide the restroom also add to the fun of the place. However, behind all this is just that friendly and honest attitude Jisung has required from all his employees. The willingness to please, to ensure that individuals that wander into this place have a good time.

"So is this why divorce rates rose and marriages began to decline?" Seongwoo jokes.

"We are getting off topic, Seongwoo." There's a soft sigh that elicits from Jisung. "This place is empty spare for me and you. You can confide in me if you want."

Honestly Seongwoo doesn't know where to start. Except the beginning, maybe. "Seventy two years ago Minhyun confessed and asked me not to reply or respond in any way," he says.

"So you just didn't reply?" Jisung gives him a quizzical look.

And honestly Seongwoo still regrets it to a certain degree. But in his defense: "I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. I thought I could sleep on it and we could talk about it the next day but I had forgotten it was the beginning of our time apart phase." He sighs. "I mulled through how to answer it for the next six months but when we met up again he acted like it had never happened. And I know he doesn't like making things awkward so I"

"Went along with it."

"Yeah." Seongwoo nods. "And part of it is because I was worried I was confusing my need for companionship with love."

"What if all I wanted was a friend? What if I was mistaken? What if I couldn't give him what he wanted out of whatever he expected of a _relationship_  because I barely know what it entails?" The words seem to spill from Seongwoo's lips. He looks up at Jisung almost as a plea.

"And now...?" Jisung prods. "Do you think you have an answer?"

"Honestly: no. All that I know is that the way I feel about him is different from the way I feel about you and Daniel."

"You know..." Jisung trails off, lips twitching in amusement, "if you never told me about your agreement with Minhyun, you could have fooled me. I would have thought the two of you were happily married and in love." A light chuckle. "And I'm the god of marriage," he emphasizes, "Seen examples of the good and the bad. But he laughs at your lamest jokes — you have quite a lot of them no offense." Jisung holds his hands up. "You don't seem to mind him chatting the entire night away and even when you complain you don't mean it." The teasing smile on Jisung's fave makes Seongwoo regret downing the _Alice Boutique_  ( named after the bar ) for an excuse to break eye contact. "Just a lot of little things that has us all fooled."

Seongwoo lets out defeated sigh and stares into his glass. "But it isn't real."

Jisung hums under his breath. "Do you want it to be?"

Seongwoo looks up, meeting Jisung's gaze once more. "I..." he starts but he's at a loss.

"Let's think about it this way," Jisung starts to paint a picture. "Your hundred years are up. Minhyun and you go your separate ways." He uses his hands to gesture for Seongwoo to complete brain exercise. "Are you truly content with how things are if you continue down a path?"

Seongwoo has thought about it a few times. Then refused to think this far because the idea causes a painful twinge in his chest. He tries anyway.

"I mean," he tries to look on the positive side, "I could start anew with him after all of this is broken off cleanly." Jisung's gaze prompts him to be honest with himself. "But its hard to imagine a time without him by my side — in this way," he admits. "I barely remember that time before having Minhyun in my life and I'm not sure if I want to relive it."

Jisung picks up the glass once more and continues cleaning. "Think about it," he encourages with a knowing nod in Seongwoo's direction. "If seventy years can fly by in a blink of an eye, thirty will be gone just like that." He snaps his fingers in tandem with his words to drive the point home.

 

 

☽

 

 

Seongwoo still has two weeks before Minhyun returns. So he decides to take Jisung's advice and sleep on it.

He gets home when the sun has begun to rise, signaling the start of a day, seeping into the dark blue of the night and transforming the terrain to its golden form.

The projector lights up as it senses Seongwoo's return. The screensaver rotates through the decades of photographs he has taken. Seongwoo stares blankly at the screen, a beer in hand. Maybe he'll sleep into tomorrow at this rate, he muses as he tips his head back and emptied the content of the can.

His brain slowly catches up with the images presented on screen. There are ones depicting architectural buildings, famous tourist locations, crowds of humans, odd angles of nature, and close ups of individuals he finds beautiful or interesting. There's quite a few of his travel companion as expected. What catches his eye is how many other photographs capture Minhyun despite him not being the main focus of them. There's one taken in the village: some art project with kids where Minhyun's takes up the entire bottom right corner. A flight of stairs — Instanbul, he thinks — where the camera's shutters close the moment Minhyun turns around to say something as the city sprawls behind him while the sun sets. Another one where it is definitely his hand holding the train ticket for Kōfuku eki. Minhyun has brought him there on one particular Christmas joking about searching for happiness.

Seongwoo watches as more images flash on the screen. Reminding himself of when and where he had taken them. Automatically noting Minhyun's presence.

If he could find it in him, maybe he would have laughed.

Jisung was right.

Seongwoo had been in love with Minhyun before he even understood what the word entailed.

 

 

☽

 

 

Waking up and realizing that you are in love isn't the hard part. It's wondering what to do with it that is.

As Jisung would say, the answer is right there. Fully laid out during that four am conversation over liquor.

But what if Minhyun didn't feel the same anymore? Seventy years isn't a short period of time.

 _He wouldn't have brought you to an out of commission station, in Japan, notorious for being a lover's sanctuary if he didn't have feelings for you!_  Seongwoo can almost hear Daniel's exasperated voice tell him.

 _But_ _that_ _was_ _years_ _ago!_ seems weak, even to his own ears, so instead Seongwoo focuses on finding the perfect time to confess his feelings.

There are many opportunities but none of them seem _perfect_. Certainly not when Seongwoo finds his chest all warm and giddy when an elated Minhyun engulfs Daehwi in an embrace. It would be rude to Daehwi. After all, he had just returned from a decade long soul searching quest and Seongwoo, too, is fascinated by the experiences he shares.

Definitely not when Minhyun's face is scrunched up, trying to tackle the problem of what would surprise Aron on his birthday. Especially because this year he wants to one up Minki. Bring him to his knees and move Aron hyung to tears but it's almost impossible because _nearly everything has been done or gifted already! Curse immortality_. So Seongwoo fights the urge to kiss the knit eyebrows away and settles for chuckling instead.

Star gazing feels like the opportune chance but Seongwoo lets it slip away because he enjoys these quiet moments of companionship and Minhyun's presence. That engrossed look he's missed so much during those months apart. Minhyun points at the moon but Seongwoo studies the veins in Minhyun's hand instead.

The opportunities keep slipping by like a meteor shower as it falls into the sea. The brilliance dimmed, forever buried at the bottom of the ocean. A silent disappearance after the hiss. That slow sinking where it's too late for regrets. But it feels safer this way — to be forgotten with time. To protect the other from cold and turbulent waters that rock the metaphorical boat of their relationship.

 

 

 

Seongwoo finds himself watching the new transformers movie. In all honesty, Minhyun is rewatching it while Seongwoo feigns interest. He's mostly watching Minhyun's reactions. It's a lot more fun this way. In particularly action driven scenes, Minhyun's fingers dig into the pillow he's clutching. In ones that don't catch his interest, there is a quick check of the phone and replies to friends. In his favorite scenes, he demands for Seongwoo's full attention. Sometimes his eyes disappear into crescents as he laughs a bit too loud. Other times there is a distinct slap.

He's just _Minhyun_.

The gears in his head grind to a stop. There's never going to be a moment better than this one.

His fingers find Minhyun's cheek and graze it so that he can cup it better and Seongwoo leans in. It draws Minhyun's attention. Seongwoo starts deciphering Minhyun's expression on instinct. Is this look of surprise positive or negative?

His lips are millimeters away from Minhyun's when the gears start once more. What if Minhyun doesn't want this? What if, like he said all those year ago, he's already moved on and fallen out of love with Seongwoo?

"What are you doing?" It comes out hushed. Minhyun looks frozen.

"I was thinking about kissing you," Seongwoo confesses.

There is a curl of lips. "What stopped you?"

Seongwoo backs away a bit but doesn't let go as he says, solemnly: "I'm not someone who would force myself on another. What if you didn't want it?"

Minhyun replies with a roll of the eyes. "This is why you are _Ongcheongie_ ," he says, fondly.

It's Minhyun who leans forward first as Seongwoo meets him half way. His lips press against Minhyun's — timid at first before desire kicks in. It's not as pretty as shows have depicted but Seongwoo wouldn't want it any other way.

They only part for air.

Minhyun's lips are swollen and glistening from the way the silver screen sheds light upon the two of them. Seongwoo leans in for another kiss when he notices how Minhyun has his eyes closed with a content expression sitting on his face. Seongwoo can't resist the urge to tease. "You've waited seventy two years for this and that was enough?" 

"I just wanted to savor the moment," Minhyun whines. "But of course not. I'm far from satiated." The grin is all the warning Seongwoo gets when he gets pulled back in for another kiss.

Seongwoo supposes this is what people would call a 'dirtier' one. But in Seongwoo's eyes, it's much more honest. Less tentative. Still exploring it tainted with an underlying desperation. This might be a dream. All of this could evaporate and he would wake to a cold reality where all his desires are laid bare. And Seongwoo would be so miserable if that was the case because he likes the way Minhyun leans into him. The way he gasps against Seongwoo's mouth like he's going to devour and accept all that Seongwoo is. The way his fingers card through Seongwoo's locks tugs at one of Seongwoo's horns. If Seongwoo had any capacity left for embarrassment he would have been when a needy moan escapes his lips. But he doesn't. It's forgotten somewhere. Perhaps surrendered to his more primitive side. All Seongwoo does is catch Minhyun's ear lobe between his teeth to make Minhyun echo that sound of his.

Minhyun's pupils narrow into slits at such an act. A shiver of arousal runs through Seongwoo and ignites him in tandem with the glowing orange marks that grow on Minhyun beautiful features. He's acutely aware of the nine tails that swish behind Minhyun. No longer that purple shadow he once caught glimpses of but rather their full pure white form. Seongwoo's about to make a remark when Minhyun cuts him off with a bite to the collarbone, causing his toes to curl. He thinks the joy that curls through him at the idea of Minhyun wanting to leave marks on him is a sign. Of what, he'll have to figure out later. His fingers curl around Minhyun's nape and pulls him back for a chaste kiss.

In a human realm there is a saying that if one makes a wish during a meteor shower, their wish will come true. And despite knowing that stars are gaseous orbs burning their own life away and that a meteor shower is merely composed of space debris burning due to the Earth's atmosphere, they still call a single unit a shooting star. Still make wishes on what cannot possibly be true. It's foolish but the romanticism behind the notion is all that matters.

What was the human colloquialism again? Seeing _stars_?

It is far more like becoming one. All nerve endings alight, seemingly burning your life force away with how fast your heart races. You fall at fifty kilometers per second. It can be frightening at first.  But there is someone there, beside you. You know he will catch you — just as you would do for him.

 

 

 

Minhyun's fingers run through Seongwoo's hair at a soothing pace after they are all cleaned up. Their limbs are all tangled. Minhyun cuddles closer, drawing Seongwoo's gaze.

"So when did you realize you were in love with me?" Minhyun whispers, almost scandalously.

Seongwoo groans and buries his face into his pillow, forehead knocking against Minhyun's shoulder. "Do we have to talk about it  _now_? It's embarrassing." He nearly slips into a whine.

"Yes." Comes the answer. So firm Seongwoo regrets even asking. "Absolutely." He doesn't have to look to know Minhyun's smug expression. "I have waited seventy years for this I'm not letting you sleep until you tell me," Minhyun says as he kisses Seongwoo's bare shoulders. Then continues a trail closer and closer, invading Seongwoo's space as he plants a kiss on Seongwoo's neck. Seongwoo's only retaliation is to bat him away. But Minhyun is stubborn. "Let me have this...  _please._ "

Seongwoo hates how weak he is. He groans again for good measure. "Fine," Seongwoo grunts as he turns back around to face Minhyun but makes a point to avert his gaze.

"It was something gradual. At first I didn't even notice it myself. It was more of an admiration of traits — wanting to be like you I suppose." He gives Minhyun a shy smile as he meets his gaze. "You're sweet, gentle, and _good_. You laugh and shake your head because you don't think so but you _are_. Yes, you are stubborn and have a petty streak but that doesn't detract from how good you are. There is a reason why people are drawn to you. Why they stay." He jabs his finger at Minhyun's chest. Lightly, of course. "You inspire me to be better."

Seongwoo continues. The embarrassment an afterthought. "And before I knew it, you had already become so important to me. Even during the times we are apart." It's a bit over the top but Seongwoo holds Minhyun's gaze as he reaches for his hand. "For the longest time I owned a phone in order to take pictures and talk to you. You became part of my daily routine. My day doesn't start until I send a _good_ _morning_  and catch up on all your messages; it only ends when I bid you a _good night_. I don't want to imagine a future without you." Seongwoo searches Minhyun's eyes, hoping he had felt the same. "But that's the thing. If you decided that you would be happier without me, I would leave and wish you well. To me, that's what love is: having someone so important to you that you would place them above yourself."

There's an incredulous look that mars Minhyun's face. Seongwoo isn't certain as to what it means.

"Have you listened to yourself?" Minhyun breathes, "What about you?" Minhyun's thumb draws circles into Seongwoo's skin. "You are so much better than me. Especially that sentimental side of yours. It is _because_ of your sentiment — you cherish and never take anyone for granted. I mean," Minhyun is speechless as he waves a hand to gesture at all of this, "you could have brushed this off with a _you don't need a reason to be in love with someone_ or teased like _it was because of your handsome face_."

"So you do think you are handsome," Seongwoo quips, unable to fight the grin that grows on his face. He never thought Minhyun would think this highly of him. And still has yet to be convinced he's worthy of such praise.

"Only because of you!" Minhyun harrumphs, "Your constant remarks have me thinking it is true." Minhyun adds a small shake for emphasis."You're honest and try your best at everything. I might be a good person but you make everyone around you feel _good_. You have nothing to look up to. I'm the one inspired by you to be better."

"Is this your love confession?" Seongwoo gasps and feigns surprise, trying to hide the giddiness within his chest. "Without even prompting?"

"Yes," Minhyun says with finality. Not deterred from Seongwoo's jest.

"I love you Ong Seongwoo. And have been for the past seventy years." The smile that Minhyun gives is so beautiful Seongwoo is tempted to claim those lips but refrains. "Learning about and from you. And never once had I considered truly parting from you."

Minhyun laughs, puzzling Seongwoo. Minhyun shakes his head, eyes fond as he says: "don't you see? All those years ago when I talked about wanting relationships on my terms. You're the only one I waited for. The only one I could commit to."

Seongwoo feels that line of water swimming in Minhyun's eyes, threatening to spill over the ledge.

This part is tender, voice quieter like it is only meant to be for Seongwoo's eyes solely. "I had planned when all of this was over to ask for your hand again." Minhyun gasps. "What if we get married again? Just between the two of us? For real this time?"

Seongwoo's heart soars. He swears Minhyun can hear the thuds it emits and he no longer cares about masking it. He's probably wearing the dumbest expression but as long as the other individual is Minhyun, he doesn't mind.

"I think I know just the man to help us," Seongwoo whispers. Thinks he's about to combust from the way Minhyun's smile grows in his face. "But yes," Seongwoo nods. "Let's renew our vows. Make it real this time because if you didn't notice already: I love you Hwang Minhyun. And have since before I even knew what _love_ even meant."

 

 

☽

 

 

"In the past, your body was considered a gift from your parents and that included your hair. It was considered filial piety to not cut your hair," Jisung says as he combs a lock of Seongwoo's hair. "To cut it would represent cutting your parents' life short."

"However, there was only one instance in which you could," Jisung narrates as he snips it off with gold shears. "It's a long and forgotten practice as customs become when they cross land and sea."

Jisung walks over to Minhyun who is standing face to face with Seongwoo, using both hands to hold Seongwoo's.

"A marriage is symbolized by the tying of locks of hair between partners," Jisung continues as he isolates a short lock from Minhyun's head. "In a way it signals tying your life to one another." 

Another snip as it falls into the palm of Jisung's hand. He wraps the two locks in scarlet paper and ties it with a string of matching color.

"So, by the power vested in me, by me, as the god of marriage and all matters related to it — I hereby pronounce you husband and husband," Jisung officiates.

The moment the last syllable is uttered, threads pool from the entwined hair. Fizzing in streams of gold as they bind and connect the two individuals together.

Seongwoo sees the silhouette of a miniature fox in Minhyun's and expects there to be a similar dragon shaped one on his. The threads bind around the fox's neck before fading into a deep crimson and vanish to the night sky.

There's a bright smile on Jisung's face. Seemingly filled with pride and glee. "It is so unorthodox and Western to say this but," Jisung waves his hand, happiness unbridled, "you may now kiss each other."

And Seongwoo does just that.

 

 

 

☽

 

 

Berlin's weather can only be described as bitter at this month of the year. Much like the mood of the individual still curled up and feigning sleep in the bedroom.

Seongwoo is half tempted to just pour himself a cup of coffee while he leans against the kitchen counter and stares out one of the many Industrial Age windows of this complex. But Minhyun will become impossible to deal with, especially after last night's squabble where Minhyun ended up hogging all the blankets in an attempt to freeze Seongwoo to death. So Seongwoo takes one long glance at the way the sunlight spilling through windows accentuate the red of the curved brick ceiling and ventures into their shared bed room.

Seongwoo closes the door behind him slowly as to prevent the creaking of hinges. Minhyun's back is against the door way, facing the large windows. Seongwoo almost shakes his head because it's so obvious that Minhyun is awake and ignoring him. 

Seongwoo slides under the covers, snuggling close as his arm finds its usual spot around Minhyun's waist.

Minhyun breathes deeply, paces it so that it mimics the way it sounds when he's asleep but Seongwoo has been his partner for longer than a mortal life time.

Seongwoo silences the surfacing sigh.

The image is almost serene. Angelic even, if Seongwoo didn't know better. Dark lashes contrasted against porcelain skin. The way the sun kisses his hair and dyes it a shade of brown — the way Seongwoo wants to kiss him. And he does. Presses his lips against bare shoulders. The skin a bit cool from how long it had been out of the blanket.

"Good morning," Seongwoo says, unable to fight the smile any longer.

"You better have breakfast prepared as an apology," Minhyun grouches, eyes still shut tight.

Seongwoo falls silent as an answer.

This finally gets Minhyun to wake up. He turns his head in order to throw Seongwoo a withering glare before launching into a whine. "They were right! Marriage is the grave of love," comes the dramatic exclamation. Seongwoo suppresses an eye roll. "We should have kept that arrangement. Maybe we should restart it — continue that tradition of half a year apart because distance makes the love grow fonder and"

"I just wanted to get breakfast with you," Seongwoo confesses ad he plants a kiss on Minhyun's cheeks. "We're in Berlin," he whispers into the shell of Minhyun's ear, purposefully allowing his lips to graze the spot where Minhyun's most sensitive. "We could grab bread and coffee at a bakery. Start the day like how locals do it." Nothing seems to make Minhyun budge so as a last attempt Seongwoo tries: "I didn't want breakfast in bed. I wanted a breakfast date with you."

Minhyun groans. "I give up. You have your way with words."

Seongwoo grins as he pats Minhyun's butt. "That's because I've known you for a life time."

"A human life time," Minhyun corrects, "you still have quite a ways to go."

Seongwoo smiles coquettishly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Don't make me regret this," Minhyun warns as Seongwoo appeases him with another kiss. This time a chaste one on the lips.

 

 

 

The aroma of freshly baked bread almost causes Seongwoo to salivate on the spot. It's the kind reminder, in the form of Minhyun nudging him in the ribs, that causing such a scene would be a clear flag of how he isn't a resident of this lovely city that forces him to swallow. It takes a while for Seongwoo to settle on a breakfast item. Minhyun has already picked out a table.

"Really?" Seongwoo questions with a brow raised, glancing at the dark contents of the cup in front of Minhyun. "Americano?"

"What about it?" Minhyun snaps. 

"You never order it unless..." Seongwoo trails off with a pointed look.

"You are what you eat," Minhyun shrugs as he makes a point to sip the coffee.

Seongwoo heaves a sigh and swaps it the cup with his own drink. "And they call _me_ the drama queen," he says with emphasis. "I knew this would happen. There's your hot chocolate with extra whip cream so you can become what you eat."

Minhyun is about to protest or snatch his order back when Seongwoo downs the Americano. He blanches almost immediately. His stomach probably will complain for the entirety of today.

Minhyun's lips pull into a pout, resigning himself to the exchanged drink, and takes a sip. He's left with a layer of foam coating his upper lip. So Seongwoo leans forward to kiss it off and licks his lips for good measure. The way Minhyun narrows his eyes is comical.

"Not my fault you decided to catch me up with pop references and included a healthy portion of kdramas," Seongwoo says in his defense. He throws in a shrug, completely unabashed.

"I'm no where close to forgiving you."

"Sure," Seongwoo says, unconvinced. His smiles cheekily because he sees the way Minhyun has ducked his head and tried to hide his smile behind his arm as he pretended to wipe off saliva. But the tips of Minhyun's ears are a deep shade of red. Probably the same color as his cheeks and Seongwoo knows Minhyun pretty much forgiven him. Thanks to swapping of drinks to improve Minhyun's mood.

 

 

 

Minhyun has truly forgiven Seongwoo, judging from the way Minhyun voluntarily takes Seongwoo's hand in his as they stroll through a Christmas market.

The snow blankets the ground and the top of buildings. Much like the gingerbread house they once attempted to make. Lampposts slowly awakened, casting a warm yellow glow to fight back the dark. The strings of light wrapped around vendors draw customers like moths. Or perhaps that is due to the heavenly aroma that causes stomachs to rumble.

Seongwoo holds a cup of glühwein that warms his hand and body upon ingestion. He had laughed heartily at the way Minhyun's face scrunched up after taking a sip and the consequent _it just tastes like hot red wine with cinnamon!_  

 _Don't sell it short. There's a zesty citrus tone to it_ , Seongwoo had countered in the attempt to defend mulled wine's honor. It's just the drink of the season. Much like eggnog. But he doesn't press the issue. Just hides his smile behind the rim of his cup when Minhyun loses himself to the wonderment of this place.

They are browsing Christmas ornaments for the tree they do not have when Seongwoo decides to press a set of keys into Minhyun's hands.

Puzzled, Minhyun asks: "What are these for?"

"My sister and I have finally come to an agreement. She's willing to rotate shifts and guard the Peach Blossom Spring. Each shift lasts ten years," Seongwoo explains.

"Congratulations," Minhyun adds, cutting off Seongwoo by accident. His enthusiasm the driving force.

"Thank you," Seongwoo says quickly. "So I've been thinking. You're right." Seongwoo stops in his tracks. Minhyun follows suit. "Staying together doesn't necessarily mean that our relationship is stronger. And I don't want to trap you in guarding duty for ten years. You're an individual. Free to come and go as you choose."

"I've decided to stay in Berlin for the first few years of my time off," Seongwoo says as he gestures at the key, "rented a houseboat in Rummelsburg. When you lie in bed and look out the window that takes up the entire wall, all you see is the small bay in River Spree. It almost feels like you are afloat your mattress in the water."

Minhyun shakes his head as a sigh accompanies it.

"You're an idiot, Ong Seongwoo," he says as he pockets the key and then cups Seongwoo's face. His fingertips are cold. "I would follow you anywhere." His breath fogs as he speaks. "I'd never leave you longer than a year."

Maybe it's due to how dark it is. Or how dim the lights are. Or how cold it is. Minhyun's cheeks are dusted pink and ears red.

Seongwoo smiles, turning his face so that his lips brush the palm of Minhyun's hand. "Does this mean you have forgiven me?"

"I have always been the generous sort," Minhyun sniffs. 

Seongwoo grins. Maybe it's the mulled wine. But it's also a staple of how they behave around each other when he sings: "it's because you love me~"

"My greatest flaw," Minhyun says with a dramatic sigh, dropping his hand from Seongwoo's cheek and continues to walk.

Seongwoo catches up quickly. "My greatest strength," he retorts.

Minhyun stops in his tracks and faces Seongwoo.

"I can never win with you can I?"

"You can and you have" Seongwoo is in the middle of saying when Minhyun interrupts with a soft _hey_.

The same hand returns to Seongwoo's cheek. Fingers rub circles into skin, the way Seongwoo likes. "I love you," Minhyun says simply. It doesn't matter how many times Seongwoo has heard it or read it — it feels like the very first time. He wonders if the flutter will ever fade in time.

"Thank you for being so considerate. Sometimes I say things I don't mean but this I do: I never want to leave you." Minhyun searches Seongwoo's eyes. "Drill that into your head."

"There's a better method for that," Seongwoo teases.

Minhyun rolls his eyes as he leans in to capture Seongwoo's lips.

Seongwoo's chest radiates with warmth, matching the heat trapped between the two of them, grateful for the way it protects them from the cold.

Light snow begins to fall. The speakers blast some carol. The square is filled with chatter of individuals enjoying the rest of the evening.

When they break it off with their breaths white, causing them to burst into a fit of laughter, nose pink — all Seongwoo can think about was how right he was when the herald arrived with the Emperor's decree. It was life changing. Thanks to Minhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * the berlin scene actually takes place xx years after their little wedding ceremony
>   * [apartment inspos](https://thespaces.com/6-berlin-apartments-to-rent/)
>   * [Christmas markets](https://www.visitberlin.de/en/christmas-markets-berlin) galore. pick and imagine
>   * there wasn't any room to add this but the reason seongwoo is so drawn to berlin is because of how it's always under construction. he can come back in a few years and things will he different or the same because old historical buildings get renovated. it's just a living city where history and modernity live side by side.
> 


**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from [sense8 finale's speech](https://www.onceuponavow.com/single-post/2018/06/25/Amanita-and-Nomis-Wedding-Vows).
> 
> the chapter titles come from this quote by [anton chekov](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/16383-don-t-tell-me-the-moon-is-shining-show-me-the).
> 
> a huge round of applause for r for holding my hand and wiping away my tears as i complain about writing every single day. to b who soothed all my characterization worries. to d for hyping me up and making this fic a feasible task. and to c who accepted my consistent complaints whilst knowing nothing. all of you are real troopers who this fic could not have been completed without.


End file.
